<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les reines du roc et du sel 1 by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027926">Les reines du roc et du sel 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les reines du roc et du sel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, House Greyjoy, King Stannis Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre des cinq rois a éclaté, Balon Greyjoy s'est fait couronner roi des îles de fer. Sa fille Yara se prépare à mener une série de pillages sur les côtes du Nord lorsque Theon revint à Pyk. Plus à l'est, le roi Stannis a assassiné son frère Renly, provoquant le ralliement des vassaux de ce dernier à sa cause. La roue de la destruction est en marche, qui la brisera ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les reines du roc et du sel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les reines du roc et du sel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Les reines du roc et du sel 1</strong>
</p><p>Lorsque la guerre des cinq rois avait éclaté, Yara avait tout de suite comprise que la stratégie de son père était vouée à l'échec. S'allier avec le Nord était tout aussi futile, surtout après leur participation à la défaite de son père dix ans plus tôt. Heureusement pour eux, le vieux Balon Greyjoy avait fait une mauvaise chute une nuit et avait disparu dans les flots. Comme cela était malheureux. La fer-née s'était faite couronner reine du roc et du sel quelques jours plus tard, secondée de son frère Theon. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs parti juste après en mission dans le sud pour elle. Il leur fallait des alliés dans cette guerre et elle savait où il en trouverait. Et lorsqu'il revint, elle avait prit Motte-la-forêt et son oncle Victarion tenait Moat Caillin, le verroux du Nord. La brune se trouvait sur le pont de son bateau, au port de Pyk, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Le navire de son frère s'arrêta à côté du sien.</p><p>- Les alliances vont être honorées ? demanda-t-elle</p><p>- Oui, et nous avons également gagnés des appuis dans le Bief.</p><p>- Fort bien, qu'est-ce que cela t'auras coûté ?</p><p>- Un mariage pour toi, avec l'héritier de ton choix parmis les vassaux du roi et la promesse que nous n'attaqueront plus que le nord du Mur une fois la guerre achevée.</p><p>- C'est plus que ce que j'espérais.</p><p>- Je sais oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir moins que cela.</p><p>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, grand frère. Conduis nos invités au château, je te rejoindrais une fois que j'aurais fini d'inspecter ces navires. Demain, nous lancerons notre assaut sur le Bief.</p><p>- L'un de nos hôtes aura de bonnes nouvelles pour toi alors. Où est Oncle Victarion ?</p><p>- Il a prit la forteresse de Moat Caillin.</p><p>Yara retourna ensuite à son inspection et le navire de Theon alla s'amarrer plus loin.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Yara fut présentée à Ser Alester Florent et à Aurane Waters, tout deux proches conseillers du roi Stannis.</p><p>- Quelles nouvelles avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle</p><p>- Mon fils aîné, Alekyne, a quitté notre forteresse familiale pour se réfugier à Villevieille sous la protection des Hightower. Lord est Hightower est le mari de l'une de mes filles.</p><p>- Ce qui signifie, Ser Alester ?</p><p>- Que Villevieille se rendra face à une attaque de votre part, sous certaines conditions.</p><p>- Et qui seraient ?</p><p>- Pas d'enlèvements de femmes de la noblesse, la garantie que les Hightower ne seront pas perdants dans cette opération et votre parole qu'aucun livre ne sera détruit.</p><p>- Cela me semble acceptable. Dans ce cas je partirais demain, avec vous, Ser Alester. Mon frère mènera un raid sur Port-Lannis pour couler la flotte Lannister.</p><p>- N'avez-vous pas peur que Robb Stark ne nous attaque ? demanda le renard</p><p>- C'est pour cela que nous tenons le verrou du Nord. Qui plus est, en échange d'un geste de la part de votre roi il serait très facile de rallier à nous Lord Walder Frey, où l'un de ses fils. Ils se haïssent tous dans cette famille.</p><p>- Et quand est-ce que vous aiderez notre roi ? s'impatienta le bâtard de Lamarck</p><p>- Ser Harras Harloi est en ce moment même en train de conquérir les îles boucliers. Une fois prises et Villevieille tombée, nous pourrons mettre le reste du Bief à feu et à sang. Cela occupera les Tyrell un moment et les empêchera de venir au secours de Port-Réal. Renly Baratheon est mort et Joffrey Baratheon toujours pas fiancé après tout.</p><p>C'était audacieux et risqué, mais Ser Alester ne pouvait qu'apprécier le génie de ce plan. Et tout se passa ainsi, avec évidemment des pertes humaines importantes dans chaque camp. Mais après deux années de guerre, le roi Stannis fut enfin à la tête d'un royaume sécurisé. Comme convenu, les fer-nés prirent leur indépendance et ne conservèrent aucunes de leur possessions dans le Nord, Ser Alester devint le seigneur de Hautjardin et le Conflans fut donné à Lord Olyvar Frey, ancien écuyer du roi Robb Stark, qui avait trahit sa famille après les funestes noces pourpres. Quand au Nord, il échoit entre les mains de la jeune Sansa Stark qui épousa Théon. Puis ensuite Yara dut se rendre à Port-Réal pour choisir son futur mari.</p><p>- Votre Majesté, la salua la main du roi à son arrivée au donjon rouge</p><p>- Lord Davos Mervault, seigneur de Peyredragon, comment va votre fils ?</p><p>- Fort bien.</p><p>La fer-née resta un mois au château et jeta son dévolu non pas sur un héritier mais sur une héritière. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans la forteresse de Maegor le cruel, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Shireen Baratheon était une jeune fille magnifique, de toute beauté et qui semblait si douce assise au milieu des crânes de dragon en train de lire ce qui semblait être un épais ouvrage.</p><p>- Lady Yara.</p><p>- Lady Shireen. Excusez-moi mais … je ne suis jamais venue ici avant et je me suis comme qui dirait … perdue.</p><p>- Je vais vous raccompagner en haut, dit-elle en fermant son livre et en se relevant</p><p>- Vous venez souvent lire ici ?</p><p>- Cela m'arrive oui, c'est plus calme que là-haut vous savez.</p><p>- Je veux bien vous croire, Lady Shireen.</p><p>Elles devinrent très rapidement amies, puis la biche partit avec la jeune reine à Pyk. Le roi Stannis s'était montré sceptique, une fois sa surprise passée, mais il n'était pas allé contre la décision de sa princesse et avait seulement demandé à ce que Ser Brienne et Ser Lyanna l'accompagne pour la protéger. Et leur mariage fut prononcé l'année suivante dans l'intimité de Pyk, seulement en présence de leur famille respective et de Ser Harras qui était chargé de la protection des deux reines. L'on raconte beaucoup de choses sur leur amour, mais cela c'est une autre histoire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>